1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to means to drive an automatic appliance control timer. More particularly, it concerns means by which a rotary control timer for an automatic appliance can be operated from power derived from the main power unit of the appliance as opposed to use of a separate motor for operation of the control timer. The invention is uniquely suited for use with automatic clothes washing machines and the following description of it concentrates on this application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic appliances, e.g., washing machines, clothes driers, etc. in which the operation of the appliance through various performance steps, e.g., washing, rinsing, water extraction, etc., is controlled by rotary control devices that operate electrical switches to energize solenoids or other units in the appliance have been developed to a high degree of performance and capability. Steady, timed rotation of the rotary control devices is typically performed by a small electric motor comprising an integral part of the control device.
Most automatic washing machine units are suspended from a fixed frame to allow the working elements to float freely in a horizontal motion during operation. Although power has been available in the machine unit by which it would be possible to drive a rotary timer control device and thereby eliminate the added expense of a separate motor for the control device, this has been avoided by the prior art because it has been thought that the erratic horizontal motion of the machine unit would produce unreliable timing in the control device. Nevertheless, if the control device can be driven in a reliable manner indirectly by the main motor that powers the operation of the washing machine, substantial savings in the cost of manufacture of the control device and, in turn, the appliance can be attained.